


Ficvember Prompt 19 - tribe night

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Girls' Night Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, the guy's go out for drinks and well, it goes about as well as it would for a douche, angel, devil and Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 19 - tribe night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar mistakes (and not being on time with the posting oops) I needed the mini hiatus cause I got school junk still.

Ficvember prompt 19 – tribe night

Dan walked into Lux, to see Lucifer relaxing by the bar.

“Hey man you texted me saying its urgent, what's going on?” Dan asked, Lucifer turned to him after taking a few shots.

“ Oh nothing Daniel, the real emergency here is that outfit. Is this seriously all that you own?” Lucifer asked, Dan looked down at his outfit, he scoffed at his remark. 

“Seriously man, is this all that you wanted from me?” Dan asked, Lucifer placed his glass down, and took Daniel to the side. 

“Alright, alright fine. I told you it was emergency, and it is. I'm arranging a guys night out and I needed someone more” Lucifer trailed off a little at the end, but Dan figured that last part was going to be a dig at him. 

“down to Earth” he finished that sentence, Lucifer was about to interrupt with what he actually felt like saying until Amenadial finally joined the party. 

He strolled down the stairs to join Daniel and Lucifer, 

“Hey Dan, it's good to see you”, Amenadial went over to Dan as the two bro-hugged, 

“Yea man, you too” Dan responded sharing the sentiment. 

“What's going on Lucifer, what's this “guy's night” about anyway,” Dan asked, Lucifer grinned as he noticed someone approaching them from the steps. 

“And there's the man of the hour,” Lucifer said, Dan and Amenadial turn to see Pierce approaching them, he had his usual “resting Pierce face” expression. 

Not even the devil, could figure out what went on inside that beefcake's brain. 

Lucifer greeted Pierce with his charming smile, although deep down all he really wanted to do was grant Pierce a swift and brutal exist from the plane of existence. 

Amenadial shared a similar thought, as he gave Pierce a handshake. 

Dan just stood there, no handshake no nothing just keeping an eye on him with a not so subtle look of disapproval. 

The group awkwardly stood about, so Lucifer excused himself to grab everybody drinks. Dan excused himself as well to talk to Lucifer in private. 

“Are you kidding me man, we're having a bachelor's party for Pierce?” Dan asked, his tone came off as accusitoty. 

Dan also seemed confused, he knew that both himself and Lucifer didn't take that much of a liking to Pierce so why the sudden change of heart when he's literally about to marry Chloe. 

“As I said, it's a guy's night. However, the fun doesn't just stop for us, no Daniel I have quite the plan. Care to endulge me on how its like to go full douche?” Lucifer said, he looked over to Pierce and Amenadial talking. 

He had that look on his face like he was already planning out what kind of torture he'd set up for Pierce to endure for eternity, should he reach hell. 

“Follow my lead,” Dan said, as he ordered a round of shots, taking a few of them before going back over to Amenadial and Pierce. Lucifer copied his actions, and joined the others. 

“Drinks on me Pierce, come on man let's get this party started” Dan said, he handed Pierce a shot and one to Amenadial. Lucifer held onto the shots he had before, Dan raised his shot up, 

“To Pierce!” he said, and then downed the shot in a quick gulp. He recoiled a bit at the taste, although Dan could feel the buzz creeping in on him so he recovered from the taste rather fast. 

Amenadial and Lucifer took a shot like it was nothing, which technically it was since neither of them have ever gotten properly drunk before. 

Pierce handed the shot back to Dan. 

“No, thanks. I'm not much of a drinker,” Pierce said, Lucifer took this sign of holding back to be more suggestive on what they could do instead.

“Oh, so you want more of a challenge then alright, I got just the thing,” Lucifer said, reaching into his jacket pocket he took out a small baggy of k-pop.

“Here, this will knock your socks right off,” Lucifer said, placing the baggy in Pierce's hands. Pierce crushed the bag with his open fist.

“I'm a Lieutenant, I'm not going to indulge in illegal activity, Lucifer” Pierce said, Lucifer scoffed at his goodey-two-shoes act he was playing. As is if he'd ever manage to stop being so boring, if being boring was a STD then Pierce would definitely have it and it would be contagious. 

“Well then what can we do that you enjoy Mr. Fun police” Lucifer snarked, Pierce got an idea as for once he actually smiled at them. Lucifer, Amenadial and Dan didn't like that look on his face. 

The group found themselves waiting outside for Pierce at a gas station. Lucifer stood by the gas station door smoking, Amenadial stayed in the car and Dan had gone for a quick pit stop. Pierce started filling up the gas. 

“So where exactly are you taking us?” Lucifer asked, Pierce held onto the gas pump in one steady hand. 

“I've got some camping gear back at my place, so how about a camping trip?” Pierce said, Lucifer's expression dropped, however he got a different idea. “Sounds like a plan, I'm sure you'll have a lobely time”.


End file.
